crstfandomcom-20200213-history
The Haunted Xbox game that made my friend go missing or dead
I have a gamer story to tell you that ends with my really good best friend gone missing or killed himself. What im going to tell you is what happen to me and my friend, I haven't told anyone about this not even my family. Before we begin dose anyone remember the 1981 Arcade game that make the gamer go insane? Or how about the 1996 Pokémon green game LTS (Lavender Town Syndrome). Mine is about a Xbox game that I believe killed or made my friend go missing. We begin at My birthday. I just turned 14 and I wanted a Xbox. The very first one not the new one. Anyways I ask my parents if I can get it for my birthday? At first they said no but later on they told I can have a Xbox if I get my grades up. I told them I will and sure enough I got my grades up. On my birthday I got a big box. I was asking "What is it? What is it?" I rip off the wrapping and gasped I said "O my gosh! I got an XBOX!" I was so happy and on top of that I got Halo and flat out. One day I met this kid name Ryan. He was only 13 at the time, We got to know each other and we had one thing in common...Video Games. He invited me to this house but I kept saying no I can't I live too far out of town. He was always sad when I told him that. But finally I told him "Hey Ryan I can stay at your house for the weekend starting tomorrow". When I told him that it was Thursday. The next day after school we went to his house. We were talking and he brought up about this new game now I was 14 and I cant remember the name of the game he told me. So We talked about it and he told me that he might be getting it. I was happy because I ask my parents for it and they told me they couldn't get it for me because we didn't have much money for it. When we got to this house There was a note form his mom that said " Sweetie me and your father went to your grandma's house for the weekend. I hope you and your friend will be ok alone in the house by yourselves. There cookies and pop in the frig. And one more thing I got you a new game, Hope you fun with it. Love your mom." After he read the note he found the game. All I remember of the game was. It was in a Green Box with a white piece of paper inside that was blank, And a disk all it said was "Play me". I looked at him and said "Ryan you want to play Halo first before we play this game?" He said sure. So we back to his room and played. Around 7:05pm I was getting hungry. I told Ryan that I'm going to stop playing and get something to eat and watch TV for a while. He said "Ok hey I'm going to play this new game is that alright?" I said sure I don't mined as long I play it when your done. The last thing I remember was he taking out Halo and putting this strange game into this Xbox. I went to the Kitchen I got some chips and some cola, went to the living room and watch Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy for a couple of hours then I fell asleep. I woke up a couple of hours later to him screaming. I ran to his room and asked what was wrong? He laugh and said "Sorry man I didn't mean to scare you. It was a Spider." I laugh a little and told him "Ok please don't do it again man that's not funny." He said ok and went back to playing the game. As I watch TV I kept thing "Why would a Xbox game just be a green box with white piece of white paper and above all why was the game blank with the words "Play me" on it? Than Ryan screamed again, I ran into his room and found him covering his eyes. I ask what's wrong? He pointed at the TV and said look. I looked at the TV and nothing it was black. I told him "Ryan there nothing there its black. Come on I think it time to quit playing this game for a while." He told me "No I want to finish this game! Leave me alone!" I back off and said ok ok ok ill leave you alone. Than I went out his room. I went outside and looked though his window (He didn't pay any attention to me), I watch him play I didn't see the TV thou thank god, But when I watch him I notice something. He's eyes were getting wide and his mouth was open than this scared the fuck out of me. A loud scream came form his TV, I fell down and I heard him crying. I got back out ran into the house went to his room and saw him coving his ears and his eyes close saying "MAKE IT STOP! MAKE IT STOP! O GOD MAKE IT STOP!" He was crying for his mom (Which I don't blame him). So I went to his Xbox, push the Eject button and took the game out. I put it back in the green case and put it on his desk. I picked him up and took him to the living room. I sat him down and told him "Ryan it's ok its over I took the game out." He stop crying and looked at me, That's when I notice he had a bad bloody nose. I told him "Um Ryan you have a bloody nose". He took is hand and touch it and said "O it must of been the game." So we watch TV and I kept an eye on him to make sure he didn't go back to his room and play that game. The next morning we were playing outside playing army. He started acting weird like he would start crying randomly, He had a violent outburst towards me and he would kept saying "She coming for me soon". I asked "Who's coming for you?" He looked at me and said "The Beautiful girl. The beautiful angel with black wings". I started getting scared because I though he was going to hurt me or worse him self. That night we slept in the living room with the TV on. I heard him start saying "She coming for me", Over and Over and over again. Than I woke up to see him staring outside the window. I asked him "Ryan are you ok?" He turn to me with a dead look in this eyes and said "Yes I'm ok why?" I told him "It's three in the morning come on you need sleep". When I went to grab him to take him back to the couch, He grab me and bite my arm. I scream and I punch him right in the nose and knocked him out. I drug him to the couch, cover him out and sat on the floor holding my arm. I kept asking my self "What the hell happen to you?" I fell asleep an hour later. It was Sunday and it was time for me to go back to my house. Ryan comes up to me and said "Hey listen I'm sorry what happen to you, Here take this game I don't want it anymore." I took the game and told him "It's ok I wanted you to be alright and I'm going to find out what's on this damn game and why you went insane?" I hug him and I went off to my house. When I got home I tossed the game on my bed and went to watch TV. After watching my favorite shows I decided to see what's on this game. I put it in my xbox and waited. Ok before we move on this is where it get's weird. When I put it in my xbox it loaded and went back to home screen, I tried again and same thing so finally I took it out and put it back in. It worked. I saw a loading bar on the screen, I watch it load than it turn it self off. I got pissed. So what I did next was I grab my dad's Camera, set it up to point at my TV, I turn on my xbox and let it sit for a long period of time. Later I went back to find my xbox off and my TV off but the camera was still on. So I took off the stand and watch. What I saw will hunt me forever. When I was watching what I capture, I saw a loading bar that fully loaded and went black. Than snow came on the TV. This High pitch wine and noise started going off, Than what I saw next scared the hell out of me. The snow was fading than a white hand touch the TV, I heard a girls voice that said "Come with me, Ill show you something you want to see." When I zoomed in with the camera this masked pop out with blood running down and a loud scream broke up than back to the home screen. I put the camera down, started shaking and getting a bloody nose. I told myself "O my god I just find what's on that game". I took the game out of my xbox, grab the tape and went to his house. When I got there his mom and dad were crying. I knocked on the glass door. His mom open it and said "Yes?" I asked where ryan is, She told me they didn't know. I start to panic a little and I went all over the town to look for him. I didn't find. So I though "ill go to his cuz house." So I ran over there and asked him, "Hey don have you seen your cuz Ryan?" he said no. I started to walk away when he saw I had the game in my hand. He said to me "Hey wait is that the game my cuz played?" I said yes why? He told me to come in so I went inside his house. I told him what happen and I recorded it. He ask for the tape. I handed him the tape and the game. He watch the tape and he started to freak out. Well I asked are you ok? He told me to leave his house and leave the game here. I left the game there and left his cuz house. The next day Ryan showed up at school, He looked like shit. I asked him "Where were u?" He told me that he was leaving, Him and his parents were moving out of the town. He hug me good bye and put a note in my pocket. I pulled it out and read it. It said "To my dearest best friend, I don't how to put this but I'm no longer going to be around. My parents are moving me to a new town. I hope you found answers about that game and I hope it didn't effect you like it did me. I don't want anything bad happen to you. Good Bye and hope to see you soon when the Beautiful Angel takes me away. Your best friend Ryan." I got on my knees and started crying. Still to this day I've never heard from him, I don't know his were about or if he's ok. The latest I've heard so far was his mom died a couple of years ago from cancer, His father died in a car accident a year ago. The where about of my friend Ryan is unknown. I don't know where you are or where you might be, But Ryan If your reading this I found out what was on that game and I want to make sure your ok. If I don't hear from you I take it your no long with the living and your with that Beautiful angel you kept talking about. I miss you man and I pray for your safety. As for you the readers What happen to me on this day will never leave me, will never go away and most of all....I will never forget that night what happen to my friend. Thank you for Listen. Category:Pasta Trying To Be Good When It Sucks Enough To Be A Troll Category:Vidya games Category:English Class Failure Category:Deletion Log Refugees